


somebody's nobody

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 2000s emo, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Punk bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Twilight town was a washed up nowhere town that tried so desperately to be something it wasn't, others would say it had character, though Roxas's view was a little more cynical.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	somebody's nobody

**Author's Note:**

> that feeling when you go back and read mid 2000’s kingdom hearts fanfiction and you get inspired, or is that just me? obligatory emo Roxas and All Signs Point to Lauderdale vibes.

Twilight town was a washed up nowhere town that tried so desperately to be something it wasn't, others would say it had character, though Roxas's view was a little more cynical.

It was how you survived being 17 going on 18 in a dried up backwater town in the middle of fuck knows where. Everyone knew everyone, everyone had dated everyone. The only source of entertainment was to skateboard down the sloping narrow streets and how you made it to the bottom with your knee caps intact. 

The biggest city was an hour and a half drive away. It's where everything cool happened. The best bands played at the stadium there, all they had here was home grown folk music or wannabe pop bands singing just off key enough to grate a layer of your eardrums. Yuck.

Sticking his hands in the pockets of the too large black hoodie he wore (it wasn't his, his cousin Vanitas probably forgot it the last time they visited) he kicked off the asphalt and propelled himself into town. The rickety brackets of his skateboard vibrating along the bumps of uneven road. This was the only freedom he had outside of school, the bone crushing responsibility of adulthood quickly approaching like a runaway train. 

That and the band he had formed with his friends, the name still undecided. Although Axel, whose red hair gelled for the gods and customized leather jacket incumbent to his aesthetic, insisted on referring to them as 'Wheel of Burning Hell Fire'. Which didn't quite roll off the tongue quite as he had imagined. Xion had rolled her eyes stuck out her pierced tongue in at the suggestion to which Axel mimicked pulling down the skin of his eye to reveal the fleshy pink inside. How he was two years older than them and half as mature remained a mystery. Xion's suggestion hadn't been much better either, 'SaltyScream' a sort of play on words of their favourite frozen treat. He refused to be named after  ice cream . That wasn't very punk rock.

Not that they had any business being punk rock, it was the 2000s, punk got left in the 80s most would claim. Axel was determined to resurrect the genre though. “And not that pop punk shit!” Was what was shouted to Roxas over the blowing exhaust of his equally exhausted motorcycle. It too looked like it should have been left in the 80’s. Roxas didn’t really care all that much, beats having nothing to do. Most of the music he listened to was rock or heavy angry screaming, so he wasn’t so far removed from the genre. 

When he finally reached the street Axel lived on he was met by a frustrated looking Xion, her flip phone clenched angrily between her fingers that sported bitten black nail polish. 

“What’s up.” Roxas called out, skateboard skimming the sidewalk as he hopped off ungracefully.

“Oh I’ll tell you what’s up, jackass red decided to bail on practice! This dumb band was his idea!”

“Uhh, okay? So where is he?”

“Says he’s with Saix, no surprise.”

“You think they’re… you know?”

“Christ Roxas, you can say fucking. What are you twelve.” Xion teased.

“It just sounded gross to say it like that.”

Xion laughed and put away her phone in her backpack. “I guess so? It’s not like I care.”

Lesbian. Roxas nodded. He knew deep down she had a huge crush on the cute blonde girl from art class named Namine. Not that he could ever get it out of him, she was too obvious with her fawning though.

“Me neither.” An eyebrow was raised.

“Come off it, you know you have been practically falling over your own feet following him around. It’s like you’re an obedient little puppy!”

Ah yes. How could he have forgotten his own hopelessly obvious crush, on a guy so out of his league it was laughable no less. Axel was tall, red and just the right amount of chiselled and lanky to be devastatingly attractive. He would be delusional to even think he stood a chance. Axel was an independent,  hard headed , college  dropout , who now worked as a part time pizza delivery boy, come supermarket cashier, and whatever he did on Saturday mornings. Roxas wasn’t too clear on that one. 

“Did you really have to remind me?”

“Yes, as your best friend it is my sworn duty to remind you of your embarrassingly lacking love life.”

"Kinda hard to have one when you're gay and in love with a red head who apparently cares more about getting his dick wet with tall, blue and emotionless."

Xion remained silent for a moment before blurting out one of the more confusing thoughts Roxas had ever heard aloud.

"When they get all hot and sweaty together, do you think they stain the bed purple?" 

The chorus of giggles that erupted from their chests at the notion. They soon walked away from the front yard of the empty house to find something else to do.

Not that there was anything else to do in Twilight.


End file.
